Shenanigans and Clovers
by Gloryofluv
Summary: A one-shot on St. Patrick's Day! 12 Grimmauld Place has a party going on, but one of the occupants isn't as merry. What follows is hilarity and quite possibly a bit of Luck. Enjoy!


"Never do we terry with merriment. Let the green ale bring forth a call for times of debauchery!" Sirius called out over the music.

Hermione was in the corner, scribbling on her notes as the drinking party was large and lively at 12 Grimmauld Place. She was at work trying to finish up a bill and had not the time to be merry. Harry was chuckling at George who had laughed so hard the green liquid threatened to pour out his nose. Ginny was sipping on a green cocktail with Angelina.

It may have been odd for the witch to be working around all the drinking, but she had promised Harry she would be present. Hermione, however, did not promise to participate in such vulgarity. She lived with the lush marauder but refused to give him the pleasure of seeing her pissed out of her mind. Remus had maneuvered next to her and rose an eyebrow at her.

"Not now, Moony. I am at work," she murmured after sipping her mug.

"Don't you think this can wait until after the weekend? Teddy is with Andromeda, so you do not need to be so wound up." He whispered, and she frowned over at him.

"Wound up? How much have you had to drink?" she hissed, and he smirked wolfishly at her.

"Enough to know when to set down my books and enjoy a bit of fun, Hermione."

"I will make you a deal. Let me finish this and run to the loo. Once I get back, I will share a drink with everyone. If that will satisfy you." She conceded, and he gave her a nod.

Ron launched in front of her on the table and grinned dumbly at her. "Come on, Granger. You only live once! Take the stick out of your arse."

"Ronald, leave the girl alone. She likes to work on her bills," Susan whined at the drunken Weasley.

Hermione swigged her glass as he erected himself from her table and she sighed, flicking her wand. "It is apparent I am not going to get any work done."

Remus watched the witch sway her hips in annoyance as she left the room and a smirk tugged at the side of his lips. "My gods, that arse is appetizing, isn't it?" Sirius declared as he plopped down next to his marauder.

"You think she is wearing those green knickers she was eyeing the other day in London?" Remus murmured, and Sirius grinned brightly.

"I bet you my Irish gold she is. Want to see what is at the end of the rainbow?" Sirius murmured and nuzzled against the werewolf's neck.

"I have enough effort to try and contain your libido, let's not add that fiery witch to the combination." Remus snickered, and Sirius growled.

George cleared his throat, and the marauder's turned to see him with his Leprechaun hat slanted to the side. "I will make you a wager, gents. Anyone who can get that witch to drink this," he paused and handed a green potion to them. "I will give them one of my Four-Leaf Luck Clovers."

The Four-Leaf Luck Clover was a best seller and an expensive one around this time of year. Sirius smirked brightly and shook the vial. "What's in it, Weasley?"

"Glum-Me-Not," George snickered and pointed at the party. "Everyone else has one, so you best work your magic, marauders. No one is allowed to magic into her drink or force her to take it, or it won't work. She has to want to."

"The patron saint of pranks is refusing trickery?" Remus questioned, and George chuckled.

"One must drive the snakes from the island, not trick them. The game is on, mates." He whispered as she entered the room.

Remus smirked and took the vial, "Allow me, Pads." He said as he took her glass and drained it before walking over to her.

"Moony, what's that?" she questioned pointing at the bottle in his hand.

"I have a proposition for you. George has announced that you will need this potion before the end of the night. The prize is a Four-Leaf Luck Clover from his shop. You take the clover, and I will ask not what you need luck for," he whispered as he tugged her over to where Sirius sat.

"Wait, what is it?" She inquired, her brow knitted.

"It is a chocolate shake, lovely." Sirius teased, and she rolled her eyes.

"Glum-Me-Not," Remus answered truthfully.

Hermione groaned and folded her arms. "He wants me to be perky? Why?"

"Haven't a clue," Sirius said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I am getting a drink," she grumbled and walked away from the marauders.

"Well, your shot was in the dark and missed," Sirius snickered, and the werewolf frowned.

"Think you can do better without attempting to shag the witch first?" Remus retorted with a challenging stare.

"Why, yes, I believe so. Four-Leaf Luck Clover or not. I guarantee she will drink from it willingly."

Sirius sauntered off with the vial in his pocket and watched as Harry was failing to appeal to her sense of loyalty. She laughed and sipped her drink before waving him off. No one there needed the clover in particular. It was bragging rights that was the item truly sought after. Hermione did not celebrate, and she undoubtedly was the more morose part of the Golden Trio.

The witch wandered toward Angelina, but Sirius dashed in front of her with a mug of green ale. "Love, tell me something. What do you wish for?" he asked with a charming smile.

"A billionaire playboy and an affair with a rich quidditch player," she said flatly, but he could see her smile playing on her lips.

"Well, I cannot help you with either of those. Leprechaun magic only works on true wishes." Sirius muttered, and she arched an eyebrow.

"Well, if I told you what I wished for, you might be surprised at how easy it is obtained."

Sirius leaned closer to her and smirked. "And that is?"

"For you to go away, Sirius." She retorted and pushed passed him.

Remus chuckled as he approached the flustered animagus. "Strike two, darling," the werewolf said, and Sirius grunted.

Ginny wrapped her arm around Hermione and was whispering about something. It made Hermione turn three shades red and clear her throat as the Marauders made their way to them. Angelina was holding in laughter, and Hermione pursed her lip.

"Why don't you just ask, it isn't like they will say no," Ginny hissed, and Remus tilted his head.

"Gin, leave it alone. I am not suffering from insanity." Hermione growled and elbowed her.

"Insanity is my best friend, witches," Sirius said with a flourished hand.

Remus raised an eyebrow, "I should know, I am dating him."

Hermione could not contain the drink she was in the process of swallowing, and it sprayed from her mouth and on Sirius's shirt. Her red face evolved into a bright plum when he glared at her and pointed at his shirt. "It isn't like you didn't know that!" he shouted and growled. "If I wanted a bath I would have asked for it."

The werewolf pulled the bottle from Sirius's trousers and handed it to the witch. "By the kindness of St. Patrick… please drink this, so he shuts up." Remus teased, and Hermione started to belt out a stream of laughter.

Shaking her head, she uncorked the vial and swallowed it in one gulp, "Happy now?" she asked Sirius who gasped.

"Merlin, Moony you are maniacal."

George wandered over and clapped Hermione on the shoulder. "Well, now the party has officially started. Sirius got spat on, and you took the potion." He paused and handed the clover to Remus. "Here ya go, mate. Enjoy," He snickered and was practically skipping toward the table.

Hermione snatched the clover from him and smirked. "I could use that more than you." She sneered and giggled. "You get lucky daily."

The curly-haired witch left the small circle and walked toward Harry with the clover and started in a conversation that made him almost double over in laughter. The werewolf was pouting, but Ginny patted his shoulder and shook her head as Sirius finished drying his shirt.

"You realize why she took it?" Ginny asked.

Angelina moved closer and hemmed. "We all do, but do you both?"

"Because she is selfish?" Sirius grumbled as he searched for his forgotten ale.

"No, think hard," Ginny grumbled and poked at the animagus.

"She's wearing green knickers for luck," Angelina teased, and Ginny grinned.

Remus's brow knitted as his head tilted to the side. "Luck for what?"

"They cannot be this dense," Angelina groaned, and Ginny cackled.

"She has been living here for two years; of course, they are that dense." She replied, and Sirius gasped.

"Does wee Hermione want to play with our community werewolf?"

"They are both truly this dim?" Angelina repeated.

"She- wait- no, not Hermione," Remus sputtered, his cheeks tinted in embarrassment.

"Why don't you both go put on something more charming than the color green and offer up some of that Irish gold you were bragging about earlier, Sirius?" Ginny held up a hand as she spoke and Sirius rolled with laughter.

"You are telling me that she spent two years silently trying to get into our bed? Why not just ask?" Sirius scoffed with a bright grin.

"She needed a little luck on her side," Angelina responded, and Remus gulped.

He glanced over at the gleeful animagus. "Well, I need another drink." He told him, and Sirius grinned.

"Me too! Better yet, I will get you both a dose of liquid courage!" He replied with and toothy smile.

Ginny shoved them both lightly. "Go, green is go!" she hissed, and the marauders wandered off to the laughing witch.

Hermione must have had her fair share of the drinking game George started because she was giggling and leaning against Harry. "Why can't wizards fish?" she asked Sirius who discreetly pulled her toward him.

"Why?" he asked, and she laughed.

"They only cast spells!" she howled and shook her head.

"I think George broke her. She has been saying mental jokes for two minutes." Harry grumbled with a smile.

Remus stifled a laugh, and she gazed up at Sirius. "You know, when you don't talk, you are quite fetching." She snickered, and the animagus smiled.

"What do you think of Moony's hat?" Sirius questioned, and Remus groaned.

"I think it is quite charm-ing." She giggled as the rainbow glittered over the large pot of gold he wore.

Sirius tugged her closer and snorted. "I think I like her like this."

"So, what did you need the clover for anyway?" Harry asked her, and she glanced at him wide-eyed.

"Harry, if I told you, I wouldn't need luck for it would I?" she asked thoughtfully and pulled away from the animagus. "I am going to go change." She murmured and sauntered off toward the stairs.

"Now or never," Sirius said and patted the werewolf's chest.

"This is our party, Pads," Remus grumbled, and Harry cleared his throat.

"Marauders, we planned for this, can you just do us a favor and well… you know." He said with a blush rising on his cheeks.

"Planned?" Sirius asked, and Harry nodded.

"She doesn't just hang around for the food, mates," Harry mumbled and hemmed. "I am going to go find my wife. Happy St. Patrick's Day. Go be merry and well, er, you know." He finished and walked off.

"Does everyone but us know she fancied us?" Remus questioned.

"Yes, now go!" Ginny shouted from across the room.

Sirius bowed deeply at the occupants. "Thank you and good night!" He exclaimed, dragging the werewolf with him.

Ginny sighed and shook her head. "Finally, I thought that would never work." She groaned before sipping her ale.

"Driving the snakes from Ireland would have been easier than convincing those two to shag her." Angelina mused.

"Well, to good fortune and luck," Ginny raised her glass and Harry smirked as he replicated her action.

"To luck!" George shouted and grinned.

"Someone is going to get pinched and not because they weren't wearing green," Ron snickered, and Harry shook his head.

"It is about sodding time," Susan groaned and raised her glass. "To luck."

The Luck of the Irish had nothing to do with the four leaf clover on the floor that night. Nor the many nights that followed.

 ** _Happy St. Patrick's Day!_**


End file.
